


Moments Like These

by NovaCaelum



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: Five times Iwaizumi appreciates Oikawa’s presence, and the one time he says it.





	Moments Like These

**1.**

Iwaizumi never truly thought Oikawa was annoying. _No_ He was great, he lit up Iwaizumi’s life like no-one else could; despite how Iwaizumi acted, when he pushed all Oikawa’s buttons just to make him pout...A face that was almost as good as hearing Oikawa shouting his name. _Iwa-chan!_

Even when Iwaizumi scoffed in response, he had a feeling Oikawa knew it was never a negative reaction. So he could tease, he would joke around, give Oikawa nicknames too; but he would never truly hurt Oikawa.

Seeing him truly upset broke Iwaizumi’s heart, he wanted to bundle him up in a hug, wipe away the tears and kill whoever had made him feel so low. Oikawa was his rock, how he’d pushed him through moments where Iwaizumi felt alone; having Oikawa chirping as his side always managed to put him a good mood. _He’d **never** let it go._

* * *

**2.**

Going to different universities had made Iwaizumi realise how he truly missed Oikawa’s presence. When he’d have lunch, he found himself wishing that Oikawa would bound over and steal something from his bento box; they’d always get in a little scuffle over it, completely harmless though. Another thing Iwaizumi had missed

Hearing about Oikawa’s new girlfriend had sent Iwaizumi’s heart into his stomach; it took him days to admit what he felt. _Love._ Something he wanted to go back and hold onto. _But it was gone._

* * *

**3.**

Iwaizumi had been there, through Skype calls, in person when Oikawa had returned for a short while during Winter break. He could tell how much the break-up had hit Oikawa; he’d been too quiet, at one point, Iwaizumi had to gently hit his arm and muttered out stupid words, _“Shittykawa, you’re going to get everyone down.”_ Of course it hadn’t worked and Iwaizumi regretted it the moment Oikawa left again for university.

He felt lost, stuck his nose into university work; played volleyball when he needed to let off some steam...Most of it had lingered though; because Oikawa wasn’t the one setting the balls for him. He’d ended up leaving the gymnasium one day, more frustrated than when he’d entered.

A single Skype call had given him hope, when Oikawa smiled, a smile that only Iwaizumi saw. One that he wanted back in his life. Another thing that set his chest ablaze, gave him a reason to hope for more; had him spouting actual advice that made Oikawa laugh brightly, barely getting out the words he wanted, _“Iwa-chan! You’re always so serious.”_

 _“You’re too bright, Shittykawa.”_ And Oikawa had smiled at the retort; it made Iwaizumi swallow, gripping tightly to that image in his mind. _Something he always wanted to see._

* * *

**4.**

Oikawa made frequent visits over winter breaks, lighting up Iwaizumi’s life in only the way he could. Their friends appreciated the tradition they’d created, Matsukawa and Hanamaki had become closer too. Iwaizumi dreamed of him and Oikawa like that.

He wasn’t sure if he could chase after something so bright, in fear of being burned; but Oikawa’s laugh had led him far down a path that had no return. He wasn't sure he'd want to go back anyway.

Iwaizumi dreamed of Oikawa too much not to chase the feeling, hoping just to hold him; for a minute...Or just one second, it didn't matter. He would always be chasing, then waiting for when Oikawa needed him. so Iwaizumi could hold Oikawa, breathe in the stupid strawberry scent of his hair; hold on like his life depended on it. _It was his oxygen._

* * *

**5**

Iwaizumi braved himself with speaking his feelings aloud and Oikawa seemed to jump on it; having graduated from university, Iwaizumi had gotten fed up with waiting and chasing. He wanted to capture the light. Oikawa didn’t change; if anything, Iwaizumi had been sure he only got brighter and every kiss felt like a star exploding in his chest.

He held tightly, refusing to lose a moment with him; it was like Oikawa had graced him with something special and Iwaizumi could never quite describe it. The only thing he could do was smile softly, pull Oikawa into a far-too-tight embrace and kiss him like nothing else mattered. _Until he could find the words._

* * *

**+1**

Their relationship went through the phases and Iwaizumi kept holding onto each moment with Oikawa, not wanting a second to slip through his fingers; even when they both had been busy with their jobs, they always found time to just settle down together and relax. Just a minute together felt sacred and filled Iwaizumi with an energy that felt untouchable.

Seeing Oikawa brightly make his way to the alter had made Iwaizumi feel like all the air had left his lungs for a moment. They’d never intended on traditional vows, Oikawa’s words had left him speechless for a moment and he automatically reached for the paper in his pocket; then he stopped, the words he rushed into his brain and he found himself speaking.

“Tooru, you’re everything to me. You’re my light and my air, I never want to let you go. I love you more than I ever though was possible. Two seconds with you feels like it adds a year onto my life. I am always going to hold onto you.”

 _"Haijime.”_ Iwaizumi barely he heard Oikawa’s whisper of his name; the ceremony ended with Oikawa pulling him into a kiss that he was sure would make even the biggest star explode.

So he would hold on tight; _until the very end._


End file.
